


Metal Demon

by Lulu_1777



Series: Stucky Drabbles [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky being funny, Bucky wakes Steve, Bucky with his memories, Cuddles, Flashbacks, M/M, Scared Steve, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve and Bucky - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, bucky's memories, sleepy steve, steve x bucky - Freeform, stucky cuddles, stucky fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_1777/pseuds/Lulu_1777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky fails at waking Steve for their mission report with Fury, so he decides to scare him a bit as revenge. </p>
<p>Cue Stucky fluff and cuddles. Plus, Fury has Tony turn on their apartment audio, where he learns to give them a weeks leave after every long mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal Demon

The buzz of their coffee pot starting up, woke Bucky from a deep sleep. He was nuzzled deep within their fluffy comforter, happily content on sleeping the day. Then their alarm went off, reminding him today was the day they both had millions of mission meetings. Curtesy of being level one Shield agents, the thought made Bucky want to scream. Pulling him and Steve into a dark corner, where they could be left alone for another century. 

He untangled himself from the other super soldier, smiling when he simply groaned, rolling onto his stomach. Bucky had previously been his pillow, leaving him comfortable enough to fall into a deep sleep. It was something that rarely ever happened to the two of them, given their shared history. The sight made Bucky’s heart flutter, and he almost didn’t want to wake him. But it was a necessary evil. 

“Steve babe, it’s time to wake up. We have a shit ton of meetings this morning.” Bucky whispered, kneeling beside their bed. He smiled when the blond groaned once more, furrowing his brows together. He was playing dumb, acting as if he had no memory of them having any meetings this morning. Why he chose today to be lazy was totally beyond Bucky. Whereas every other morning would start with Steve shaking Bucky awake at the crack of dawn, demanding they went on a run. Three out of fifty mornings, Bucky would actually get up. Going on a run with his boyfriend, and now it made him feel silly for having to wake Steve. 

“Gowaay….I’m tryin to sleeep.” Steve muttered, pushing his face deeper into Bucky’s pillow. The brunet caught him smiling, smelling his boyfriend’s pillow who he was pretty sure smelt like apples. Steve’s preferred shampoo for their 21st century lives. “Steve, please don’t make me do this. ‘Cause you know I will.” 

The blond scoffed, rolling onto his left side. Bucky’s pillow had all but disappeared, appearing crumbled up in the Captain’s muscled arms. He pushed his face deeper into it, light snores arising moments later. Bucky ran his palms over his face, ending tangled in his thick brown hair. Again, he found himself smiling at the sight of his sleepy boyfriend. But he could stare any longer, they really needed to get ready this time. 

“Ok, just remember you asked for it.” Bucky whispered, crawling to his feet.

He started his day off with a huge cup of black coffee. Slowly piecing his uniform together as he roamed their spacious apartment, in search of his boots. He was fully dressed and ready to go when he entered their room again, almost dropping his coffee mug at the sight of Steve hiding underneath their covers, softy snoring away. “Oh, you have got to be kidding me!” Bucky whispered, softly placing his mug on their dresser. He padded across their room, halting at the foot of their bed. 

Steve was curled up tight underneath their comforter, totally oblivious to his lover’s current position. It gave the assassin enough time to plot his attack, deciding to approach the blond caution. He took position on Steve’s side of the bed, closest to the window. It remained open, allowing the sounds of the busy city around them to filter in. The memory came to him like flowing air, making him remember two weeks prior. A morning of which he was awakened at an ungodly hour, drenched in sweat and mortified. The very cause tossing in the floor, laughing his ass off. 

“AMBUSH!” Steve had screamed, making the ex-assassin bolt upright. Fear struck eyes searching for their intruders.

Bucky smiled at the memory, allowing to pass as he located his boots. Scuffed up and dirty from their previous battle, they laid tossed underneath Steve’s side of the bed, of all places. He smiled, removing his weapon belt where he placed it gently on the floor. The blond didn’t even stir, giving him enough time to bolt from the window. “Steve! AMBUSH!” 

“Huh! Bucky, get down!” Steve shouted, bolting upright in his nest of covers. 

Bucky was suddenly pulled off his chest, appearing below him in a seconds instinct. He watched with amused eyes as Steve bolted from the bed. Clad in his tight-fitted black boxers, he had located his shield underneath their bed, whipping into battle mode. “What, Bucky? Where are they?” He asked, lowering his shield the moment his lover started laughing. Rolling around in the warm sheets, with his hands balling up against the pillows. 

“You are such a jerk, you know that?” Steve whispered, chuckling as he repositioned his shield against their closet. He sighed loudly, falling onto his stomach beside Bucky, who was still chuckling from earlier. “Yeah I know I am, but you have to admit, you kinda deserved it.” Bucky replied, rolling onto his side so he could see Steve better. “Yeah I guess I do, but your reaction was way funnier than mine.”

Bucky let out a burst of laughter, letting his forehead collide with Steve’s. The two of them laid laughing, hearts racing from their previous play. They let the phone ring when an hour passed, and Steve helped Bucky out of his uniform half an hour later. Moans and chuckles sounding throughout their large apartment. 

Fury gave up on them two hours later. After having Tony turn on their apartment audio, he made sure to give them a week’s leave.


End file.
